Christopher Quits
premise when Rubin gets fired and Christopher quits Geneva takes charge in a mystery that's impossible to solve with out a trap. the episode begins with Rubin stealing from Christopher's safe in the backroom as the camera catches him Christopher fires him as he packs up and leaves as the scene changes to the living room where Steven kisses a picture of Lauren as Christopher sees this and quits the team with Lauren looking worried about him and runs after him as he drives to Vegas with Lauren in the front with him as he visits his grandparents in the capers mansion as the two meet Lauren and invite her in as a friend of their grandson. the scene changes to Steven feeling bad for what he did and the others plan on getting Christopher and Lauren back on the team as the mystery rolls in with Organization] calls up only to get no answer from them since Christopher always answers their calls. much to their surprise he's not around and it infuriates them as they ask the team calmly what happened to which Jessica tells him that Christopher and Lauren quit to which they try to get them back by themselves much to their surprise that it's impossible with no avail to his return as the scene changes to Lauren getting ice-cream with Christopher as he looks depressed with Lauren asking what the problem is as he says "nothing" to which Lauren asks if he wants to get in the indoor Jacuzzi to which he agrees as he is seen dressed for it. Lauren races him to it as he slips and falls much to her surprise she helps him back up and they both cautiously run past and around the puddles as they arrive at the Jacuzzi as they arrive at the Jacuzzi with avail of smoothies and ice-cream from the helpers around the mansion as they have a brain-freeze challenge to see who can stand a powerful brain freeze as they soon find out about the starting point as they are allowed to help each other if it gets too powerful as ironically Christopher's first one is too powerful for him to handle it as Lauren gently slides her hand over his forehead up and down as his brain freeze melts away quickly. he then tells her "thanks" and "top that"! as she accepts and the song "crocodile" plays during the challenge and as it ends they decide that it was a tie they both won as they then get massages from the girls they met before. as they feel relaxed the team shows up to try to convince the two to return but they convince them to disband and enjoy their permanent vacation to which they all agree and with full access into the Capers Mansion by the revelation of knowing they are friends of their grandson they were given free permanent passes lasting forever into every room created by the whole capers family and relatives the creator of the passes was decided on the 8 known people in the capers family they were only expiring at death as they say unknown people get no access in as they decide on having a contest to see who's the best Cannonballer to which Christopher wins by a mile in the end as Category:Episodes where team members get fired Category:Episodes where christopher dates a girl Category:Episodes where christopher quits